(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a backlight unit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a display panel which displays an image and a backlight unit which emits light to the display panel. The backlight unit may include a light source which generates light, and an optical member such as a diffusion plate which uniformly provides an amount of the light per unit area to the display panel. When the light source is provided as a linear light source or a point light source, the linear light source and the point light source may be changed to a surface light source having a uniform luminance per unit area by using the optical member in order to enhance the display quality of the display device.